Technophile
by be-still-my-castiel
Summary: Dean's convinced he fucks up everything he does, and Castiel isn't an exception. Or; in which Dean is a bartender who meets Gabriel (and his little brother Cas) through a mutual affection for pc gaming.


Sam was, is, and forever would be a geek. Everyone knew it too.

Dean had a reputation. He was the cool guy. The lady's man. He didn't have time for computers and video games and studying. After all he had a job, he had a life. He couldn't spend all night playing RPGs and expect to successfully get Sammy through college.

So he played them at ungodly hours of the morning.

"You bastard I'm going to fucking murder you! I know where you live Winchester!" Charlie shouted at him over the mic, making Dean wince and almost pull his headset off.

"I know where you live too, _Charlene_."

He purred. Gabriel laughed when Charlie growled.

"Don't you even start with me mister. I'm coming for you."

"No one's coming for anyone, Charlie dear." Gabriel giggled and Dean swore as he was sniped in the back of the head, ending the match.

"Gabe, you son of a bitch." He shook his head and started tweaking with the visual settings.

Gabriel laughed and you could almost hear the evil smirk. "Don't mess with the trickster, pretty boy."

"I am so rolling my eyes right now. You two are retarded." Charlie huffed, "I have to get to work you guys. Ciao." She signed off, leaving Dean and Gabriel on their own.

Dean pushed his keyboard aside and reached for his sandwich. "Don't you have work too, man?" He asked, more than happy to go play with amateur twelve-year-olds until the bar opened at noon.

"Nah, not for like two hours. Got some packing to do though." Gabe replied around a mouthful of what was probably candy.

"So when you moving out here?" Gabriel had been planning on moving to New York since before they'd met last year, and Dean had helped him find an apartment only a few minutes' drive from his and Sam's. Dean would never admit how excited he was to finally meet their friend.

Gabriel thought for a minute (probably busy getting himself more chocolate) before answering. "Next week. We've still got to get the cats set, and Cassie has to finish up work this week."

Hold the train. Cassie?

"Dude I knew you had a girlfriend! You've been holding out you bastard! Second bedroom for the cats my ass."

"_Castiel_. My brother, moron. You're not the only one with a little bro. He's moving in with me. Got himself a job at the university Sam's at."

"A teacher? Seriously? You couldn't have a hot exotic dancer sibling?"

"I've got one of those but he's not the gender you're looking for."

Dean gagged playfully and chewed on his sandwich. He heard some shuffling in the background and Gabriel took off headset to talk to someone. A moment later he turned his mic back on.

"Hey, Dean, Castiel is here. Want to say hi? Cas, come say hi to Dean."

Dean didnt see a way out of talking to Gabe's boring teacher brother, so he decided to go with it. He heard foreign breathing against the mic as Gabe handed the headset over.

"Say hi Cas." He heard his friend say before a voice that reminded Dean of sex and (for some reason) black coffee poured over the mic.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean completely lost any semblance of coherent thought and almost choked on his sandwich. "Holy shit his voice is straight out of a porno..." He blinked at his screen, still on the main menu of Battlefield 3.

Gabriel laughed his ass off, heaving breaths audible over the mic even though, presumably, Castiel still had the headset on. Gabe trailed off and there was absolute silence before Dean heard the headset clatter to Gabriel's desk. Gabe started laughing again.

"Oh my God, Dean, you should see his face. You confused the fuck out of him."

Dean chuckled, grimacing at the same time. "I totally didn't mean to say that out loud. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding? That was priceless! He turned so red."

Gabriel burst into a fit of giggles and Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. I've got to get to work. See you later." He turned of his mic and signed out before Gabe could say anything. He felt like an idiot for saying something like that out loud. He'd probably completely freaked Gabriel's brother out, and made their formal introduction ten times more awkward.

He sighed and turned off his computer before going to change for his shift at the bar. As he stripped his shirt and sweatpants off he couldn't help the way his stomach did cartwheels when he played Castiel's voice over in his head. His hand froze on the dresser drawer when he caught his thoughts wandering to what that voice would sound like moaning his name.

No fucking way he was going there.

Dean grabbed his jacket and drove to work at what Sam would have claimed was an unsafe speed. The door slammed behind him on his way in. Jo looked up from the practically empty bar and saluted him in greeting.

"Hey grumpy." She smirked at the obviously bad mood he was in, "Rough morning?"

"Fine morning." Dean snapped and hung his coat up, replacing it with an apron. "Don't you have customers to serve?"

Jo rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at their almost desolate establishment. "Only alcoholics and idiots drink at this time of day." Dean gave her a look and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass.

"Which am I?" He raised an eyebrow at her over his drink.

"Both." Jo jabbed him in the ribs and grabbed a rag to wipe down the bar for the sixth time that morning. "Quit drinking on the job."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You can fire me if it would make you feel better."

"Don't tempt me. Seriously though, what's up with you? You and Sam get in another fight?"

Dean sighed and hit his head back against the post that stood in the middle of the bar. "I am so fucked."

Jo raised an eyebrow and grabbed herself a beer to pass the time. "Let's hear it."

"You know Gabriel?"

"That idiot troll on League of Legends you made friends with?"

"Yes, that idiot. He has a _brother_, and that kid has a voice like an angel."

Jo choked on her beer. She and Sam were the only ones who Dean had officially come out to, but that didn't mean she didn't forget sometimes. "An angel, huh?"

"An angel who smokes too much."

Jo laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "So ask Gabe to introduce you."

Dean sighed. "Don't have to. He's moving here with Gabriel next week. Why the fuck am I so nervous? The guy said like literally two words to me!"

"You're smitten and you haven't even seen the guy. Damn." Her eyes widened a little and she set down the bottle in her hand. "Relax, I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"He sounds like he just walked out of a porno."

"So?"

"So I said as much and he totally freaked." Jo burst out laughing and covered her mouth. Dean just glared. He hadn't been expecting any better reaction but Jo was a girl. She was supposed to get it.

Jo snort giggled then stifled her laughter as the bell on the door tinkled. "You're never living that down." She whispered in Dean's ear before moving to serve the guy.

...

"You know, sometimes I wonder if college is some sort of huge cosmic joke.." Sam grumbled from the other side of the table, his face smooshed against the keyboard of his laptop. Dean sat across from him with his own laptop, Skyping with Gabriel.

"It's possible. I don't think the universe gives a fuck about your law degree, though. No offense." Gabe offered, trying to figure out where Sam was sitting since he couldn't see him.

Dean chuckled and sipped his beer. "If you don't believe the universe is conspiring against us, you shoulda seen Benny tonight. Guy dropped like twenty glasses. Ellen's gonna be so pissed."

Gabriel winced. "Ouch. That woman scares the shit out of me and I've never even met her. What the hell happened earlier, man? Cas didn't talk to me all day after you said he sounded like a porn star. He hid in the bathroom for like an hour."

Dean glared at the webcam, then smirked. "That just means my voice is as arousing as his."

Gabriel fell out of his chair. "Fuck you Winchester! Fuck you! I did not need to picture that!"

Dean was too busy laughing to notice Sam gagging and leaving the room. "Aww, come on Gabe, you scared Sam off." His friend glared and climbed back into his chair.

"No, you scared him off. You suck."

Dean noticed the faint blush Gabe was displaying but didnt say anything. "You suck harder."

Gabriel snorted at him and got up. "I've gotta get a snack, be right back." Dean grunted affirmation and picked up one of Sam's law textbooks to flip through while he waited. He almost dropped the book on his laptop when he heard Castiel's voice somewhere outside Gabriel's room. Dean turned up the volume on his computer and just barely picked out the words.

"I'll only be a moment Gabriel. I won't touch your things." Dean inhaled sharply as he saw Castiel slip into the room, shutting the door behind him.

This time, he _did_ drop the book. He had to stifle a squeak as it landed on his crotch.

If Cas sounded like an angel, he looked even more like one. Dean couldn't see much, the combination of distance and crappy laptop camera hampering his view, but what he could see, he liked. Then the bastard started stripping. Dean felt like he should say something, do something to get the guy's attention. Hell, just looking away would have been the decent thing to do. But Dean wasn't that decent, and Gabriel had apparently hidden the Skype window, so there was no way for Cas to know he was there.

The kid certainly made a show of it, for thinking that no one was watching. He went slow, painfully slow, working his buttons undone like he did this professionally. Dean might as well have been watching a stripper, the way his dick responded. Especially when Castiel _bent over_ to retrieve clothes from his suitcase.

Dean stifled a groan, then frowned, wondering if Gabe had been lying to him. Why the hell would his brother dump his suitcase in Gabriel's room, unless they weren't brothers. He scowled at Castiel's half-dressed form before shutting the lid of his laptop and sulking to his room.

Sure he was being childish, pining over a guy he'd seen all of thirty seconds of, but it pissed him off that Gabe would lie to him like that. He knew the guy was gay. All he had to say was, hey, Dean, this is my boyfriend. End of story. Dean flopped onto the bed and scowled at the ceiling. This week was going to suck.

...


End file.
